


Christmas, a Puppy, and the Ann(e)s

by rockydice



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Honestly it’s just fluff, It’s Christmas, There’s a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockydice/pseuds/rockydice
Summary: It’s Christmas, and Anne Lister finds herself conflicted about the prospects of getting her wife a certain gift. But when she gets to the animal shelter and sees a pair of beautiful brown eyes in the face of a ridiculously cute puppy, will she be able to resist? Or will she cave and bring home this adorable animal?
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Christmas, a Puppy, and the Ann(e)s

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, y’all! This is the first time I’ve ever shared my work on a social platform, let alone with other people. I’ve been watching Gentleman Jack for a while now and have found myself absolutely enthralled by the story of Anne Lister and Ann Walker. I just had to write something about them, so I figured I would share this little story I wrote that I’ve been working on for a while. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to leave a comment! Any criticism or advice is more than welcome!

If anyone were to ask her if Ann Walker has a secret power over her, Anne Lister would say no. 

Ann does not wear the pants in their relationship, and she absolutely does not have a secret power that makes Anne succumb to her wishes.

Absolutely not.

Never.

Maybe.

Anne Lister has this conversation with herself even as she is driving to the animal shelter to look at puppies with her sister Marian.

She is not getting her wife a puppy, even though those beautiful blue eyes and pouty pink lips work wonders with other people and get Ann whatever she wants.  
Anne has more self control, thank you very much.

“There you are!” Marian exclaims as Anne closes her car door. “I was starting to wonder if you’d ever show up.”

“Marian, we’ve been having the same conversation for 20 years now, I never show up when I say I will because—“

“Because it gives you the upper hand, yes yes, I know! But I’m your sister, you don’t need to test out your power moves on me,” Marian chastises her.

Anne flaps a gloved hand at her sister. “Good to know, let’s just get inside; I’m freezing out here.”

Marian huffs as she holds open the door for Anne. “‘Thank you, Marian. You’re a good sister, Marian.’ Is it so hard?” 

The shelter smells like cleaning soap and dry animal food. The combination of smells makes Anne wrinkle her nose.

“Hello! How can I help you?” A bright voice says from the front desk.

“I was wondering if you had any puppies to look over?” Anne approaches the counter, laying her gloves down. 

“Oh yes of course! Are we considering an adoption today?” The desk clerk asks.

Anne and Marian look at one another. Marian raises an eyebrow. Anne sighs, turning to face the clerk.

“Possibly, yes,” she says quietly.

Marian snorts beside her as the clerk claps her hands together in glee.

“Wonderful! I’ll just have you step right through to the back with me and I’ll get you started.” 

The sisters follow the woman back and Marian nudges Anne with her elbow.

“I thought you weren’t getting Ann a puppy,” she whispers.

“Shut up,” Anne hisses.

“You are so whipped,” Marian snickers.

Anne rolls her eyes. “I am not whipped. I just want to look over my options in case Ann takes it upon herself to go and get one without me.”

The excuse is feeble and they both know it, but Marian doesn’t push her luck, for her own sake.

“Here we are!” The desk clerk opens a back door and they walk through with her. “These are all the puppies we have at the moment. Just let my coworker Thomas know if you want to take a look at one.”

“Hello.” A young man stands from his position on the ground, holding a black lab puppy. He extends a hand to Anne. “I’m Thomas. What can I do for you?”

Anne’s attention falls immediately to the puppy in his arms. Its brown eyes are latched onto Anne’s own and its tail is wagging.

“That one,” Anne blurts. “Does it have a name?”

“Oh, this one?” Thomas glances at the puppy. “He doesn’t have a name, his family never gave him one. They were an older couple, thought they could handle all his energy but they ended up giving him back.”

“When was that?” Marian asks.

“Just last night,” Thomas tells her. Anne blinks. A black lab might be the perfect addition to the Lister-Walker household. Anne doesn’t even notice that Thomas continues to talk, she’s too smitten with this little dog and its tiny black tail wagging back and forth in excitement. “We still haven’t listed him on the site yet, but I think Lizzy out there might be getting ready to do it—“

“We’ll take him,” Anne interrupts him. 

Thomas blinks. “Oh?”

“What?” Marian exclaims beside her. “You will?”

Anne straightens her coat, putting her arms out to Thomas. “May I hold him?”

“Of course,” Thomas stammers, handing the puppy over.

Immediately, the dog starts to lick Anne’s face and she pulls herself away slightly. She scratches under his chin and his tail thumps against her chest happily.

“Yes, I’ll take him,” Anne concedes.

Satisfied, her and Marian return to the front desk as Anne fills out all the paperwork.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Marian murmurs beside her.

“Why? Dogs are perfect companions to have, Marian. I thought that you of all people would be happy for me.” Anne glides the pen across paper and turns to the next page that requires her signature.

“It’s not that I’m not happy for you, I am, Anne! It’s just surprising, is all.” Marian watches as her sister finishes signing and hands the paperwork over to the desk clerk, Lizzy, and straightens her back, turning to face her.

“Yes, well...I’m just as surprised as you,” Anne says softly. “But I think I’m doing the right thing. Ann has been begging me about this since January and I’ve taken the time to think about it, and I want to make my wife happy.”

Marian smiles at her. “I think you already do that, Anne. She’s been smitten with you since she was a teenager. Why would a puppy make a difference?”

Anne grins. “Well, her being smitten with me hasn’t changed in the slightest since we got married, but I think a puppy will make things even more interesting. Life is more exciting when we take risks, no?”

Marian shakes her head. “Alright, whatever you say.”

Lizzy helps Anne finish up with the fees and then the sisters are on their way out the door with puppy food, a leash, collar, dog pads, and a tiny black lab.

“Now remember, Marian: you mustn’t say anything to Ann that might make her think I got her a dog for Christmas. You cannot allude to it.” Anne places the dog into her sister’s car carefully, patting him on the head gently and closing the door. “I’ll come fetch him early Christmas morning from your place and then—“

“You’ll give him to Ann,” Marian finishes for her. “We’ve gone over this already, I think I can handle a puppy for a few days.”

Anne smiles at her and hesitantly, she hugs her. “Thank you, Marian.”

Marian’s surprise fades quickly as she hugs her sister back. “Of course.”

And with that, Anne pulls away and gets into her car, driving back to her home.

——

The days that follow are easy for Anne, as she is kept at the office for most of the day and gets home later to have dinner with Ann, who still hasn’t the slightest clue as to what her wife has got her for Christmas.

Good, Anne thinks to herself. Marian hasn’t said a word to her.

“Darling?” 

Anne lifts her head up from the book she’s reading. Ann is standing behind the couch, fiddling her thumbs.

“Yes, my love?” Anne closes her book, turning to face her wife.

“I was just wondering...if we could possibly go to the animal shelter, after the New Year?” Ann’s voice is soft, nervous. “I know I’ve asked you about it so much this past year, but I really think we should start looking at some possible—“

“Yes,” Anne says.

“—options for dogs. I—“ Ann stops herself. “Sorry, what?”

Anne grins at her. “Yes. We can go look at some dogs after the New Year.”

Ann’s eyes grow wide. “Really?”

Anne nods and her wife positively beams as she rounds the couch to wrap her arms around Anne’s shoulders. They hold each other like this for a while as Anne smirks to herself. 

She is in for the surprise of her life.

——

Early Christmas morning, Anne’s alarm sounds from her side of the bed at 5.   
Thankfully, Ann sleeps blissfully wrapped in her wife’s arms, oblivious to the blaring clock that forces Anne to get up. She hits the snooze button and carefully extracts herself from her quietly snoring wife. 

The air outside their warm blankets is chilly and Anne chatters her teeth as she goes to put on a jacket and slippers. 

“Ann?” She gently rouses her wife awake. “Ann, I’ve got to go pick up something from my sister’s, I’ll be back soon.”

A soft, questioning “mm” comes from Ann as she slowly blinks her eyes open.

“Anne?”

“Darling, I’m going to Marian’s real quick to pick up something, I won’t be long.”

Ann groans, sliding a hand across her tired face. “What time is it?” 

“Early,” Anne chuckles. She kisses Ann on the forehead. “I’ll be back.”

“You’d better be,” Ann says sleepily as Anne walks out of their room to grab her keys and get in the car. She pulls out of the driveway slowly, wary of the soft layer of snow on the ground, and departs for Marian’s.

——

Anne raps her knuckles on the front door and Marian answers in her flannel robe and pajamas. 

“Where is he?” Anne invites herself in, walking past her sister to search for Ann’s present.

“Happy Christmas to you, too,” Marian yawns. She points toward the kitchen. “He’s in there, just eating some food.”

Anne strides to the kitchen and looks down to see the small black lab eating enthusiastically out of a gigantic bowl. His ears perk up when he hears Anne enter and his pink tongue hangs out of his mouth as he pants in excitement.

“Hello,” Anne murmurs as she picks him up off the floor. The puppy tries to lap at her face, but she pulls him away. She scrunches her nose. “Good lord, you have the worst dog breath.”

“Isn’t it awful?” Marian says. She walks in behind her sister with a mug of tea. “I let him sleep in my bed last night and every time he breathed on me, I felt like I was near a fish hatchery.”

Anne hums and scratches under his chin. “Well then, I’ll have to keep that in mind before I allow him to sleep in mine and Ann’s room; he’ll need a toothbrush.”

“Or a lifetime supply of dog mints.” Marian sips her tea and walks over to the fridge. She rummages around inside it before pulling out some eggs and peppers. “Are you staying for breakfast?”

“No, I promised Ann I would be back as soon as possible. I’ll see you at Aunt’s, though?” Anne gives Marian a peck on the cheek.

Marian nods and moves around the kitchen to get some bread for toast. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way there. Should I bring some wine?”

“No, I’m bringing the wine this year, you’re bringing the crackers,” Anne says as she trails out with the puppy.

“I brought them last year!” Marian whines.

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not! Goodbye, Marian!” Anne shouts as she closes the front door, leaving her sister’s annoyance and irritation behind. 

With Ann’s Christmas present safely in the seat next to her, Anne gets back onto the road and drives home, excitement building in her chest at the prospect of her wife’s surprise.

——

She shuts the garage door quietly, moving to the closet door in the kitchen to grab a large decorative box.

Anne sits down on the soft carpet in the living room and lowers the puppy into the box gently. She pets his head and back, causing his tail to thump against the box.

“Please be good,” she whispers. “You’re a surprise for Ann, so no barking, alright?”

Anne rises slowly, backing away as she watches him sit there wagging his tail. She turns and heads up the stairs, satisfied that he’ll be obedient while she wakes Ann.

Anne opens the door to their bedroom and walks to where her wife lays sleeping, just as she left her earlier.

“Ann?” She runs a hand over her beautiful golden locks. “Ann, I’ve got a present for you.”

Ann groans softly in her throat, turning and opening her eyes slowly. “What? What’d you say?”

Anne smiles at her. “Good morning. Happy Christmas.” 

She leans down to kiss Ann on the lips, her wife murmuring, “Happy Christmas” before their lips meet.

“Do you want to come see your present I got for you?” 

Ann nods, reaching out to touch Anne’s arm. “Will you get my robe for me? It’s so cold in here.”

Anne grabs her robe from their shared closet and helps wrap her wife in it.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Ann says shyly.

Anne kisses her again. “Nonsense. It’s Christmas; I’m allowed to spoil you a little.”

They head down the stairs together and Anne’s excitement turns into nervousness as they reach the bottom of the steps. She turns the corner and glances over to see that the box is still next to the tree. 

“What’s that?” Ann asks, her brow furrowed. “Is that...mine?”

Anne nods. “Go open it.”

She watches as Ann carefully approaches the box, her expression cautious as she leans to peer into it and then...

“Oh!” The gasp that escapes Ann makes Anne realize she’s been holding her breath the whole time.

“Oh Anne, is this...are you serious?” Ann turns to look at her wife, her eyes watery in disbelief and happiness.

Anne joins her wife and looks down to see the little black lab sitting in the box very properly, as though he understands his job is to be obedient. 

“He’s all yours, love,” Anne says. Ann smiles at her, darting her eyes between the puppy and her wife. “Go on, introduce yourself. He’s been very patient waiting to meet you.”

Ann lowers herself to the ground, putting her hands into the box and looping her hands under the puppy’s belly to pick him up. She holds him against her chest as he licks her face and the bubbly laughter Ann lets out makes Anne’s heart melt.

“What do you want to name him?” Anne asks.

“Oh, he’s so cute!” Ann gushes. “I think I want to name him...Sebastian? Would that be alright, love?”

Anne presses a kiss into her hair. “It’s perfect.”

Her wife sighs happily and leans into her. “Oh Anne. How did you keep him so secret? You didn’t drag your poor sister into this, did you?”

“Mm. Marian was happy to help when I told her it was for you.” Anne rises from the floor and walks to the kitchen. “Do you want some coffee or tea, darling?”

Ann’s giggles from the living room reach her ears. “Tea, please; Sebastian was enough of a surprise to wake me!”

After the kettle whistles and Anne steeps the tea bags, she carries her and Ann’s mugs back. Ann has curled herself up on the couch with Sebastian and strokes his fur gently, his eyes fluttering shut from the warm affection. 

Anne places her wife’s mug down on the coffee table and seats herself on the opposite end, cradling her hot tea as she watches Ann and Sebastian.

“Do you like him?”

“I love him, Anne,” her wife says. “He’s perfect.”

Anne hums in her throat. “I’m glad. He is rather adorable.”

The three of them stay on the couch for a moment, taking in the shared warmth from each other and the tea. Eventually, they get up and rouse Sebastian from his slumber and open the rest of their presents. 

Anne checks the time on her phone. “Shall we get dressed and head over to Aunt Anne’s? It’s nearly 8 o’clock.”

“Yes, but can we cobble up something to eat?” Ann groans. “I’m starving.”

Anne scrambles some eggs and makes toast in the kitchen while Ann puts food into Sebastian’s food bowl. She walks up behind Anne, looping her arms around her waist and putting her chin on her shoulder.

“Thank you so much,” Ann whispers. “This is the best Christmas gift ever.”

“I’m glad you like him.” Anne turns her head to press a kiss into Ann’s hair. “He’s very well-behaved.”

After they’ve eaten and prepared themselves to go to Aunt Anne’s, they head to the door with Sebastian in his leash. 

Before heading out the door though, Ann tugs on her wife’s arm. Anne turns, raising an eyebrow in question until Ann presses her lips against hers softly.

They stay like that for a bit, lips gliding together languidly until Ann pulls back with a smile.

“Thank you,” she breathes, her breath puffing against Anne’s lips.

“If I had known getting you a puppy would elicit such a reaction from you, I would have done so sooner,” Anne chuckles.

Ann shakes her head, grinning. “It’s not just Sebastian. You make my life so magical, I think that others would be envious of me.”

Anne feels color flood her cheeks at the praise and she grins back at Ann. “Well, I consider myself lucky having you as a wife every day. Happy Christmas, Ann.”

“Happy Christmas.”

Together, they head to Aunt Anne’s and bask in the warmth of one another’s company, blissful smiles gracing their faces all through the day.  



End file.
